The present invention relates generally to lift assist mechanisms, and more particularly to vacuum powered lifting systems for moving a movable component such as an aircraft stowage bin or container.
Pivoting aircraft overhead stowage bins or containers typically rely on force provided by an operator, such as a passenger or flight attendant, for example, to close and secure the stowage container, and typically have no operator assist. Springs or other simple mechanisms designed to assist in moving stowage containers or devices generally force users to pull downward on the container or device for loading when it is empty or only lightly loaded, and to push upward on the container or device when it is fully loaded.
Power-assisted stowage bin systems have been used as an attempt to solve this problem. For example, a powered stowage bin system is known that includes a powered stowage bin lift system, which unlatches the stowage bin and provides a powered lifting force controlled by a cabin management system. Furthermore, powered systems have been used as an alternative to manual force in other aircraft-related applications such as opening and closing lavatory doors and crew rests and compacting trash. For example, a trash management system is known that includes a piston adapted to compact trash within a trash vessel, and a passageway connected to a vacuum trash disposal, where power for the piston crushing force is provided by a vacuum source.
However, typically such systems use an electric motor, which can be disadvantageous. For example, in the case of electrical failure or reduced electrical power, a passenger or flight attendant may be trapped in a lavatory or injured by a lowered stowage bin, causing safety concerns. Furthermore, constant use of electricity to provide power to every motorized feature in an aircraft, from lowering stowage bins and opening lavatory doors to deploying video monitors and compacting trash, added on top of cabin pressure monitoring and other control systems, can be expensive for an aircraft to maintain. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lift assist mechanism that is safe to provide and inexpensive to maintain, having a minimum draw of electrical power. It is further desirable to provide a lift assist mechanism to provide power for opening and closing stowage containers and aircraft galley and closet overhead bins, to provide power when there is risk that a human could be trapped or injured, to provide power for articulation of aircraft seats, leg rests and the like, to provide power assistance in deploying an expandable compartment such as a crew rest or lavatory, to provide power assistance in retrieving galley carts or standard units from a rear of a galley, to provide power to compact trash, to provide power to deploy overhead video monitors, to provide power assistance to open and close doors and other panels, such as deployable credenzas and the like, to provide variable comfort control to mattresses and other cushions within an aircraft cabin, to provide power assistance for variable geometry seating to assist in reconfiguring a cabin, and the like.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a vacuum powered lift assist mechanism that can be used with aircraft overhead stowage bins or other types of stowage containers or devices, that can be retrofitted in combination with existing aircraft overhead stowage bins. It would also be desirable to provide a vacuum powered overhead closet system utilizing vacuum actuation for a lifting mechanism, requiring a minimum draw of electrical power. The present invention meets these and other needs.